Alright for Fighting
by Mighty ANT
Summary: 5O Themes, one sentence each, various pairings, all Gnomeo and Juliet.


**Alright for Fighting**

_Gnomeo & Juliet © Rocket and Touchstone Pictures_

* * *

**Kindness- **Featherstone had been the only one to show the doomed couple any kindness even before they had shown any in return.

**Thievishness-** Tybalt hadn't stolen all of the Blues' gardening tools…he was just borrowing them…permanently.

**World- **To Lord Redbrick, his daughter was his entire world—more important than his tulips, or even the Red garden itself, he didn't know what he would do without her.

**Unexpected- **Both gardens knew of the animosity between their owners, so they were equally and rightly shocked when Miss Montague received news of her son's death overseas, and Mr. Capulet had mourned just as much as she.

**Manufacture- **"_So_ joo were made in China too?" Featherstone inquired cheerfully, peering over a stunned Gnomeo, who in turn looked down at the logo at the bottom of his foot.

**Contagiousness-** it looked like love was a contagious thing for everyone in the garden, Tybalt reflected—except for him.

**Lackey-** Fawn would forever be by Tybalt's side, whether the gnome wanted him or not.

**Heart-** For Lady Blueberry, her wisteria plant was her whole universe—so when it was gone, it was almost like those Reds had taken a piece of her with it.

**Swearing-** Tybalt swore loudly and creatively, hopping up and down on one uninjured foot, before turning to glower at the little Red gnome, and the large stone he'd forcefully dropped onto his boot.

**Convert-** "_Combine_ the gardens?" Lord Redbrick questioned incredulously; Lady Blueberry nodded, and he raised a finger to his chin in contemplation, "you know, that's actually not a bad idea."

**Menu- **Mr. Capulet looked over the edge of his menu to the woman across from him—it was their first night out, and he wanted to make things perfect; Miss Montague smiled at the worry in his eyes.

**Argument- **Their fights were few and far in between, but when they did occur, it was best for the rest of the garden to steer clear of Gnomeo and Juliet.

**Expression- **Judging by the expression on the gnome's face, Featherstone deduced that Tybalt did not enjoy playing tag.

**Guidance- **Nanette's advice may've been warped, but it was all Juliet had most times.

**Hefty- **Lord Redbrick critically examined his reflection in the mirror; he wasn't _that_ fat, was he?

**Assembling- **Rebuilding Tybalt would be tricky work, several having already been sent out to look for pieces; and while the task was nearly impossible, Gnomeo had been the one to urge everyone on.

**Misreading- **"Caution—" Benny read aloud, Gnomeo peering over his shoulder, with the microwave beeping in the background after a good long ten minutes "—do not keep frozen food items inside the microwave for more than two minutes…"

**Duplicate- **Fawn and Tybalt had both given up long ago on remembering the smallest, identical gnomes' names.

**In- **Gnomeo had been raised to hate Reds—to war against them, keep the feud going, and fight to outdo them; and so, that was why it had come as such a shock when Juliet was able to worm her way into his heart so easily.

**Exclusion- **Featherstone could hear them, even from so far away—the _other_ gardens, still filled with life and love.

**Smashing- **Tybalt had been the cause of dozens of near-deaths in the Blue Garden—it was only karma and cruel, cruel irony that _he_ would be the cause of his own inevitable death.

**Detecting- **Juliet may not have said anything per say, but Nanette could put two and two together, and now that her friend had met someone—specifically a boy.

**Short- **Sometimes, being on the smaller side had its upsides—for instance, Benny was seen as far cuter.

**Forest- **Over the years, Featherstone's garden, his _home_, had grown from a well-manicured lawn to a literal forest, with hardly a trace of the old familiarity.

**Brains- **Fawn may've not been the brightest creature in the garden, but he still knew that enough was enough when Tybalt intended to carry out his threat to Benny.

**Enclosing- **The fence was more than a barricade—it was the mark of difference, of change, and of prejudice; it enclosed each garden and its peoples.

**Reputation- **Everyone knew what Tybalt had done, and what he was capable of doing.

**Storing- **The Master was only putting him in the shed for the time being, Featherstone quickly assured himself – the Master would return, and he would bring the flamingo's love back with him.

**Suspicion- **It was a very powerful thing—luckily, Lord Redbrick was immune to it, or else he would've found out about his daughter and her secret love a long time ago.

**Testing- **Tybalt cautiously sat up on the wide hospital-like bed in the garden infirmary, slowly lifting a cracked hand and clenching it into a fist; it was painful, but the fact that he was even alive after the accident still bright a smile to his face.

**Formal- **Lord Redbrick and Gnomeo's initial meeting was tense and awkward – what with the former wanting to strangle the Blue gnome for being with his daughter, and the latter only hoping to survive through the night.

**Publication-**"I don't see the similarity," Juliet commented, flipping through a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_.

**Gravity-** In the few seconds before gravity took hold and Tybalt would go careening headfirst into the brick wall, he realized dully that this was a very poor way to start the day.

**Wearing- **When it came to fashion tips, Juliet knew never to go Nanette for help ever again.

**Friendly- **Hardly anyone was genuinely _nice_ to Tybalt (not that they really had any reason to be), which was why it came as such a surprise when that flamingo had been downright affable, as if they'd known each other for years instead of a few seconds.

**Intended- **It only made sense that because Juliet was meant to marry Paris, did he fall for Nanette instead.

**Bench- **Juliet patted the empty space next to her, and her cousin groaned – he didn't want to have this conversation about the accident, but after being put back together, it was mandatory.

**Participate- **Fawn never wanted to join his boss on his less-than-pure missions, but most times he didn't have an actual choice.

**Firm- **The flamingo had once seen a human household as one of the strongest things on earth; he had been proven wrong in the most painful of ways.

**Head- **Tybalt's head and facial features had been the hardest to piece together.

**Estimation- **Paris reasoned that if he hadn't shoved Nanette out of the way of those berries, they would've struck at her pectoral and deltoid, staining her lovely green skin with blue and red juice—so the pain of impact had been worth it.

**Gentleman- **Tybalt could be a gentlegnome when he felt like being one, Juliet admitted, watching as her cousin calmly charmed a pretty Blue gnome.

**Defining- **Benny's outrageously tall hat had been his one defining trait…what would he be without it?

**External- **"It's what's inside that counts," Tybalt reassured himself, examining his cracked and broken reflection – but then again, what happened to be on the inside was even worse.

**Faint- **The second Nanette saw in the ring in Paris' hands, and the extremely anxious look on his face, she had collapsed to the floor in dead faint.

**Affect- **The sudden unification of the two gardens had stunned no one more than Tybalt.

**Drawback- **Looking back on it, having been put together piece by piece was a feat in itself – Tybalt only wished that the fearful looks he received would fade as quickly as those of hate had.

**Blasting- **"Those _blasted_ Blues," Tybalt cursed, wiping the berry juice off of his arms and chest.

**Uncle-** If either one of Juliet's children called him "Uncle Tybalt" again, he was surely going to explode.

**Photograph-** "Her name was Nancy," Featherstone said solemnly, gazing down at the photo of him and his lost love on the wall; and in the process, answering Gnomeo's unasked question.

* * *

_**A/N: Yes... I have no idea why I wrote this..inspiration just struck, I guess. **_

_**As for the last theme, Photograph, I got the idea for Featherstone's girlfriend from the wife of Donald Featherstone, the creater of the pink plastic flamingo, and who our lovable Puerto-Rican/Miami/Cuban accented friend is named after.**_

_**And yes, many of these were about Tybalt because he's my favorite...don't ask why. **_

_**Reviews are love :)**_


End file.
